OTP 30 Day Challenge: PruCan Version
by Sumomo-Hitachiin
Summary: A series of fluffy oneshots on Prussia and Canada over the course of thirty days. I hope you'll enjoy them!
1. Table of Contents

**_Th_****_is is a 30 day challenge for my OTP for Hetalia: PruCan! For the following days, I must write about my OTP: _**

Day: 01 - Holding hands  
Day: 02 - Cuddling somewhere  
Day: 03 - Gaming/watching a movie  
Day: 04 - On a date  
Day: 05 - Kissing  
Day: 06 - Wearing eachothers' clothes  
Day: 07 - Cosplaying  
Day: 08 - Shopping  
Day: 09 - Hanging out with friends  
Day: 10 - With animal ears  
Day: 11 - Wearing kigurumis  
Day: 12 - Making out  
Day: 13 - Eating icecream  
Day: 14 - Genderswapped  
Day: 15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )  
Day: 16 - During their morning ritual(s)  
Day: 17 - Spooning  
Day: 18 - Doing something together  
Day: 19 - In formal wear  
Day: 20 - Dancing  
Day: 21 - Cooking/baking  
Day: 22 - In battle, side-by-side  
Day: 23 - Arguing  
Day: 24 - Making up afterwards  
Day: 25 - Gazing into each others' eyes  
Day: 26 - Getting married  
Day: 27 - On one of their birthdays  
Day: 28 - Doing something ridiculous  
Day: 29 - Doing something sweet  
Day: 30 - Doing something hot


	2. Day One: Reasons For PDA

**_Challenge Day One: Draw/Write your OTP holding hands_**

Gilbert frowned at the hand offered to him. His boyfriend knew he doesn't care for petty romantic gestures like this, so why does he try? Does he truly think that adding those big puppy dog eyes would make him change his mind? He was immune to those adorable eyes, damn it! Well, not completely immune, but he won't allow them to rule over him this time! "C'mon, Gil!" Matthew begged him. "What's the worst that could happen?" his boyfriend then poked out his bottom lip. "Mattie, no! This is so degrading!" He said, despite his flinch at the cute display. "Why do you want to do this anyway?" Matthew took his hand back up and he crossed his arms. "Do you... not like holding _my _hand?" he asked him. The albino huffed, running his fingers through his hair. "No, it's not like that. I just don't like doing the whole public hand holding thing," It was no use. Matthew plugged his fingers into his ears. "If we don't hold hands, then how will people know that we're together?" he shouted, glaring at Gilbert. "Why does it matter? Who else needs to know?" he shouted back. The blonde shrugged. "Alright, then. Don't hold my hand. We still have to head over to your brother's house," he says matter-of-factly, walking ahead of Gilbert. He rolled his eyes and followed closely behind his little Canadian.

The first time it happened, Gilbert paid no mind to it. It was just a compliment. There was no harm done. A young woman strolling towards the couple stopped to smile at Matthew. "You're cute," she'd said, twisting her long red hair. He hated the way his boyfriend blushed, but pushed the feeling down. "Uh... th-thank you so much," he replies, waving at the woman as she walked away. Ok, that was a little aggravating, but Gilbert could handle it. The second time, he had to force himself to keep his hands to himself. Another woman came by and this one was a little bolder. When the couple walked by, the woman sized him up. "Your butt is so cute!" she exclaimed, slapping his bottom for emphasis. Matthew's face was definitely red by now and he, again, waved as the she walked away. Gilbert growled lowly. Ok, that was severely uncalled for. He had to hold himself back before he'd actually hit a woman. The third time was the last straw for him. It wasn't a woman this time, so it'd be completely justified if he'd taken a swing. A tall, blonde man came from behind them, blushing as he looked down at Matthew. "I'm Noah and I think you're adorable," he said quickly. Matthew waved at him. "Hello," he says. Noah glances at Gilbert, nodding his salutations, and turned his attention back to Matthew. "So, I was wondering if you would like to go out-"

"He will not being going out with you, you unawesome asshat!" Gilbert exploded, finally done with all the attention his boyfriend was getting. "You better get your ass away from him right now before I slam my awesome fist in your face!" he threatened. Noah's body jolted and he ran away from the angry German. Matthew was going to yell at him for scaring the poor man away, but he instead gasped happily. Gilbert, out of fury, grabbed onto Matthew's hand and entwined their fingers as they moved up the sidewalk. Matthew smiled in victory. See? What was so bad about holding hands?


	3. Day Two: Can You Please Move?

_**Day Two: Draw/Write your OTP cuddling somewhere**_

There are two types of boyfriends that Matthew has met in his lifetime; the boyfriend who cuddles and the boyfriend who is cuddled. Gilbert Beilschmidt is the one who cuddles. One would think of that as a good thing, but it can sometimes be troublesome. After taking a catnap on his boyfriend's little brother, Ludwig's, couch, Matthew yawned and squirmed a little. A familiar pressure on his nether region made itself known almost immediately after he woke up. He tried to sit up from his spot on the sofa, but two pale arms had themselves tightly wrapped around him. "Gil," he whispered, wiggling around. The sleeping German didn't respond, he only tightened his grip. Matthew cursed to himself and wriggled around a bit more. "Gil! Damn it, wake up!" he growled, shaking his sleeping boyfriend. Gilbert whined and nuzzled his head comfortably into the little one's neck. "My Mattie," he said stubbornly in his sleep, followed by a childish rant of "You can't have him!". Matthew wondered what he what he was dreaming about, but brushed the thought away when his bladder shrieked for him to get a move on. "Oh sweet maple, Gilbert I have to go to the bathroom!" Again, Gilbert snuggled closer to Matthew and whined to his dream Mattie-napper. A small tear ran down Matthew's face. He prayed silently for his boyfriend to get up soon before he relieved himself all over the nice couch. "Gilbert! I have to pee for the love of maple!"

Ludwig watched the hilarious display with his own boyfriend, Feliciano, hugging his side. "It's funny how Mattie hasn't figured it out yet, ne?" Feliciano chuckles, pointing to the squirming Matthew. Ludwig smiled. "Do you think we should say something to him?" he asked his little Italian. They both watched as Matthew pushed and shoved at Gilbert's sleeping body, complaining about his full bladder. What he failed to notice was the tiny smirk on the elder boy's face as he held down his wriggling boyfriend. "Nein," Ludwig says. "Let him figure it out."


	4. Day Three: I'll Be Brave For You

_**Day Three: Draw/Write your OTP Gaming/Watching a movie**_

Matthew trembled lightly against the body that held him. Tears poured from his eyes as his heart pounded against his ribcage. Light sobs escaped him despite his attempt at muffling them in his pajama sleeve. Gilbert felt the shivers and frowned down at the little man. Had he known that Matthew would get _this_ scared, he wouldn't have allowed him to take part. "Mattie, we don't to continue," he said, stroking Matthew's side for comfort. The blonde gave a small pout. If tears weren't drying on his red cheeks, then Gilbert might have taken him seriously. "No! I want to finish it," Matthew demanded, forcing his eyes to look at the television screen in front of them. Earlier in the day, Matthew's elder brother, Alfred, gifted the couple with the latest DVD version of an old horror movie. Alfred warned him about showing his baby brother movies with an extreme amount of blood and gore. Even with that said, Matthew insisted on watching "Night of a Living Slasher" with his boyfriend. "I'm not scared of some movie!" He'd said. _'Yeah, that's why you're cowering like a little baby,'_ Gilbert growled in his head. Part of him wanted to stop the movie and take Matthew to bed. The other half would rather stay in their living room and cuddle up with his frightened Mattie. It was selfish, he understood that much. However, Matthew did say that he wanted to finish it. He'd get a black eye if he even tried to take him back to bed.

Gilbert felt Matthew jolt when a young woman's wrists were slashed by the villain. _"You should have died ten years ago, Sarah," _the killer's gravelly voice made them both shiver. Some more of Matthew's tears stained his shirt. That scene must have hit a memory that was too close to home for the him. It reminded them both of the Matthew tried to kill himself. There's not much to be said about that day, except for the fact that if Gilbert hadn't come home when he did he might have lost Matthew forever. It was after that, Gilbert had finally decided that enough was enough. Ignoring Matthew's protests, he picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. "Gil! I wasn't done watching-" his complaints were cut off when his German pressed his lips against his. "Good night, Mattie. Me and all of my awesomeness loves you," he says when he pulls back. Matthew rolled his eyes and then glued them shut. Little did he know, this night wasn't going to be good for either of them.

Around three in the morning, Gilbert was awoken by a loud screech coming from beside him. He turned to see the problem and his heart nearly stopped. Rivers of tears flew down from his boyfriend's closed eyes. His body thrashed around, punching Gilbert multiple times. "N-no!" Matthew sobbed out. "G-gil, no!" Gilbert quickly wrapped his arms around him. He rocked Matthew gently, whispering calm words into his ear. "It's alright, Mattie." Gilbert said urgently. "Wake up, Mattie. C'mon, baby, please wake up," Matthew didn't wake up, but his violent movements did come to a stop. His sobs calmed down to light whimpers as he unconsciously allowed himself to be comforted by Gilbert. One thing was certain for the couple by the time the sun rose from its shadows: There will be no more horror movies in their households.

**_Just so you know, "Night of the Living Slasher" is not a real movie. I just got "Slasher" from the "Hash Slinging Slasher" XD XD_**


	5. Day Four: Always and Forever

**_Day Four: Draw/Write your OTP on a date_**

_I will love you to the stars and back. I will love you like my other half_

Gilbert smiled. This time, he'd really outdone himself. Matthew's eyes lit up as he looked to the sky. Bright lights danced all over, something he'd always wanted to see. Their backs lay upon a single towel in the grass, fingers entwined between them. "Look!" Matthew exclaimed, pointing up. "That one looks like a flower!" Gilbert followed his finger and gazed at the orange and yellow formation. "It's beautiful, eh?" In all honesty, the German wanted nothing more than to stare at Matthew's glowing smile for the rest of the evening. To him, nothing was more beautiful.

_Eternally bound, forever free. You are my magic_

A free hand came up to stroke the astonished blonde's hair. For weeks, Matthew begged Gilbert to show him a firework display. He had to remind his little Mattie that fireworks were out of season. His heart broke when he was given the disappointed puppy dog eyes. It made him feel... well, bad. So, he decided to do something about it. He woke up one warm autumn morning with a wide smile and a plan in mind. Matthew was definitely surprised when Gilbert woke him up and told him to "Dress awesomely! We have a date today!". It was out of the blue for Matthew, just as Gilbert had wanted it to be. He'd taken him to see a nice romance movie (which was absolutely terrible, but Matthew seemed to enjoy it and that was all that really mattered), taken him out to eat at a pretty expensive restaurant, and finally took him to a park by the time night fell. He whispered into his ear, "Lay the towel down and wait for me, ok?"

_I'm lost in your eyes, you stop all the time_

_Let's crash like thunder; my last wonder_

_It's you and me against the world_

_Be my girl_

_We can escape all the sorrow_

_Reclaim all your lies tomorrow_

When the first firework hit the air, Matthew's face instantly lit up. The look of pure happiness all over him made Gilbert want to capture it and place in his pocket forever. More lights shone across the sky and Gilbert could only watch Matthew. That is how we find the two now. Matthew jabbers on and on about the mysteriously phenomenal display above them. Gilbert listened quietly, a smug smile on his face.

_There is something that you need to know_

He placed a kiss on top of the little blonde head.

_I could never ever let you go_

"This was really nice, Gil," Matthew says as the display came to a close. "You really didn't have to do this for me," Gilbert arched his silver brow. "You don't get it, do you?"

_There is something that you need to know_

Matthew looked up at him, confusion written clearly on his features. "What are you talking about? he asked. Gilbert gave a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll do anything to make you smile," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_Always and forever; I'll love you so_

"I love you, Mattie."

**_My first song!fic, so if it's bad please tell me! And the song is "Always and Forever" by Blood on the Dancefloor. My feels melted when I first heard it!_**


	6. Day Five: Kiss Me Through The Bars

_**Day Five: Draw/Write your kissing**_

This was utterly ridiculous, that's for sure. Matthew sighed as he stared at his idiotic boyfriend. Gilbert stared back, wishing his life would end right then and there. If only he could hug away Matthew's frustration, but there were metal bars blocking his way to his love. "What. The. Fuck," Matthew growled out, rubbing some sleep from his eyes. It was three o'clock in the morning and the ever so awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt had gotten himself arrested. The local police called his home an hour ago. He'd been pretty tired after a long day of working hard and hoped to get a good night rest with Gilbert. However, due to his exhaustion, he didn't even notice when Gilbert walked out of bed. When Matthew got the call from the police, he just knew he'd bail Gilbert out and then choke the living hell out of him.

That _was_ the plan until he saw how pitiful Gilbert looked in a jail cell. He almost felt bad for the German. _Almost_ being the keyword. His red eyes had tears in them, but they would never fall. Matthew knew that much. Gilbert always said that real men only cried twice a year and he'd wasted those two when they watched _The Notebook_ together. "What did you do, Gil?" Matthew demanded. His boyfriend sniffed. "I went over to Luddy's house and he called the cops on me!" he explained. Matthew frowned. "Were you trying to steal his vacuum again?"

"Uh... maybe?"  
"GIL! I said I would buy us another one,"

One of the tears Gilbert had held back had fallen from his face. "I wanna go home, Mattie! What if I get raped in here?" he cried, clutching on to the metal bars. "You should've thought about that before you broke into your brother's house!" _I'm just surprised he actually pressed charges this time._ "And people don't get raped in holding!" he added, smacking his hand. Matthew sighed as Gilbert bursted into tears. He hasn't even been there for an hour yet. "Look, I've got get to the bank. I'll see you in a bit," Before he could turn around, Gilbert grabbed on to his pink pajama shirt. "Kiss me one last time," the albino said a little too dramatically. "This may be the last time we see each other again."

"Gilbert, I'm just going to the-"  
"Please!" he begged.

"How am I supposed to kiss you, anyway?! You're in a cell!"

Gilbert pushed his lips through the small opening between the bars and puckered up. Again, this was utterly ridiculous. Matthew rolled his eyes. "I said I was coming back," he muttered, but pressed his lips against Gilbert's anyway. "You, my love, are sleeping on the couch for two weeks starting as soon as you get home." Before he could Gilbert's pleas and protests, he stomped away.

**_Eh, it's late and I've been watching alot of crime shows... Not a bad idea, right?_**


	7. Day Six: Welcome Home, Gilbert

**_Day Six: Draw/Write your OTP wearing each other's clothes._**

Gilbert groaned loudly as he stepped into his apartment. For the life of him, he'd forgotten why people worked in the first place. There are annoying co-workers, demanding bosses, ungrateful customers, and a horrid amount of _work._ Maybe he'd quit after today. No, then Mattie would nag and nag at him until he found another one. There's no way in hell he was going through that again. Thus, he found his motivation for keeping his job at a crappy fast food establishment. At the end of every difficult work day, he expects to come home his very cuddly Canadian lover. However, after this shift, he got something better. At first, he saw no sign of Matthew when he came through the living. Before he could call out for him, he could faintly hear the soft sounds of familiar snoring. There, on one of their two red couches, lay Matthew sleeping soundly. That wasn't what caught his attention, though. His eyes twinkled with a perverted happiness. Matthew was wearing one of Gilbert's old _My Chemical Romance_ t-shirts, which fit very loosely on his little body. The shirt barely went passed his hips, giving Gilbert a very nice view of his soft, pale legs. If wasn't so exhausted from working, he would've been all over him. Instead, he stripped off his uniform until he was only dressed in his boxers and crawled on to the couch with him. His fingers traced across his boyfriend's sleeping face. "I'm home, Mattie," he whispered, kissing his face. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the small body and drifted to sleep. Little did he know, Matthew had a smug smile on his face. "Mission accomplished," he muttered to an unconscious Gilbert.

_**Kinda sort, sorry!**_


	8. Day Seven: Durarara Fever

**_Day Seven: Draw/Write your otp cosplaying_**

_Click! _

_Click!_

_Click!_

"C'mon, Gil! This is embarrassing!"

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Click!_

"I'm serious! Why do I have to dress like this?" Matthew whined, twisting and posing as his boyfriend directed. A few days earlier, Alfred sent the couple a picture of he and his girlfriend cosplaying as characters from this anime _Durarara. _initially, Gilbert hadn't wanted anything to do with Alfred or his interests, but when he saw how this "cosplay" looked his girlfriend, he just knew he had to try it out on Matthew. Two days later, after watching Durarara nonstop until it was completed, Gilbert ordered cosplay for the two of them. Matthew wouldn't mind dressing up. Hell, he even offered to be Masaomi Kida. However, Gilbert had other plans for him. In Gilbert's eyes, Matthew was the perfect Anri and he was Shizuo _("Awesome guys throw trash cans! Shizuo is my distant awesome brother!"_). Gilbert forced the clothes on him once they arrived and started taking pictures. All in all, Gilbert was enjoying Matthew's discomfort. He'd purposely made the uniform skirt a little tight for him. Hey! It did wonders for Matthew's cute little butt and slender legs. And the short black wig suited him so well! Oh, thank Alfred for giving him this idea. "Gilbert! Why do I have to be Anri?" he whined for the billionth time. Gilbert gave the same answer, "Because, Mattie, you're so freakin' adorable!" Matthew sighed as he struck another pose. "But I wanted to be Masaomi! He can be shipped with Shizuo, can't he?" The camera suddenly fell to the ground. Gilbert's jaw dropped. "What in the hell are you talking about?! Masaomi and Shizuo together doesn't make any sense! If anybody he should be shipped that Ryugamine kid!" Gilbert explained. "But I thought Mikado would go well with Izaya-"  
"NO!" Gilbert shouted over Matthew's response before he could even finish. "Shizaya is canon, damn it!" Matthew rolled his eyes. "Let's take this one last picture so I can put it on Facebook,"

"Why aren't you in any of the pictures, Gilbert?"

"I am too awesome for pictures, Mattie! Now pose for the damn the picture!"

**_I love Durarara! And, I could totally see Gilbert as Shizuo!_**


	9. Day Eight: I Believe It Was My Turn

**_Day Eight: Draw/Write your OTP shopping_**

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Gilbert shouted as his legs and arms squirming and flopping around in the cart. Matthew rolled his eyes, ignoring the disturbed looks he and Gilbert got from others around them. So much for a normal shopping trip. "Ok, Mattie! We must go to the dairy section for some awesome milk!" he shouted, pointing his finger forward. Matthew sighed. "We just passed that! And I thought it was my turn to ride in the cart! Didn't you go last time?" he whined to his boyfriend. "Uh, no! It's definitely my turn," he responded angrily. They both went silent as Matthew turned the shopping cart around. Gilbert shouted out in glee again. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Matthew muttered, wishing it was him inside. He'd been working all day and his legs were really sore. And he was starting to believe that Gilbert was lying when he said it was his turn to ride. He could have sworn that he was in this same position the last time they went shopping.

Once they arrived at in front of what seemed like a billion dairy products, Gilbert went on a rampage. He hopped out of the cart and scanned the items. "Do you want some skim milk this time or that disgusting almond stuff that your dad made us try?" he asked, shivering at the mention of his boyfriend's father. Matthew frowned at that. "You didn't try it when he brought it over, idiot," Gilbert rolled his eyes and grabbed two gallons of regular whole milk. He tossed them and himself into the shopping cart. "Now, I would like some wurst for dinner tonight!" he ordered_._ That actually sounds good to eat. "Ok, but can we make them with smiley faces?" Matthew begged him. Gilbert smirked at him. "How else would I make them?" he says, kissing Matthew's cheek. "Ok, then tell me the truth, Gil."

"Ok!" Gilbert saluted.

"Is it really your turn to ride in the cart?"

Red eyes went wide at him. Matthew gasped. Before he could say anything, Gilbert took off running into another aisle. "Damn it! Get back here, Gilbert!" More people watched with confused eyes as they watched the couple chase each other around the store. The manager was tempted to kick them out, but he enjoyed the show too much.

**_ Ok, I went shopping and I saw a grown man in a shopping cart. His wife/gf looked like "Omg can we please be normal people" XD XD _**


	10. Day Nine: Gilbert and Alfred

**_Draw/Write your OTP hanging out with friends_**

"It's not!"

"Yes it is, Gilbert!" Alfred shouted, completely red in the face. Matthew and Alfred's girlfriend, Amelia, paid no attention to the two arguing fools in front of them as they carried on their own conversation. It was Gilbert who decided on hanging out with the two of them on this lovely afternoon, but Matthew went against it. He knew that every time his brother and his boyfriend got together, they'd start a big argument over something really ridiculous. This time, Alfred claimed that Highschool of the Dead and Tokyo Majin are basically the same thing. "Highschool of the Dead has zombies and so does Majin! C'mon now!"

"Alfred! Listen to yourself, you're talking like a crazy person!" Gilbert whined, stomping his foot like a child.

"MATTIE! MILLIE!" Alfred shouted towards the two. "Are Highschool of the Dead and Tokyo Majin the same thing?"

Amelia pretended she didn't hear him, as did Matthew.

"Why aren't you two listening to me!"

Matthew learned from Amelia that if you ignore idiots, they tend to ignore you in return. That's what happened, too. Matthew left his boyfriend and brother to their arguing, not once butting in.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it, Alfred will you listen?" Gilbert growled out.

"No! Not unless you listen to me!"

Then again, ignoring them and not hearing them are two completely different. Maybe it's time to go now.

"Gilbert, if you and Alfred don't quiet things down, I'm taking us home," Matthew scolded.

His ever so awesome boyfriend crossed his arms and put on a full on pout.

"Yes, Mattie."


	11. Day Ten: I Bought 'Em, You Wear 'Em

**_Draw/Write your OTP wearing animal ears._**

Days with Matthew's boyfriend were very strange, but he loved them all. Today, Valentine's Day, was no different. Gilbert had told Matthew that he was getting him, and he quotes, "The best friggin' gift in the whole wide universe". So, he waited anxiously for his boyfriend to come home from shopping. Alfred had given him some advice on what to get him for today. "Try something cute, I'm sure Gil-man is into that kind of thing!" he'd said. Of course, that didn't really help him at all. It was worth a shot, though. He'd spent two hours on the previous day shopping for Gilbert's gift. He ended up buying him a cheesy card with a gift card to his favorite dessert shop in it. Hopefully, Gilbert wouldn't hate it as much as he did.

Matthew didn't expect for Gilbert to come home with a very creepy smile on his face. He held a small white bag marked with a large red heart in his hand. "Helloooo, Mattie my love!" the german greeted, kissing Matthew's cheek. "I've got a special present for you!" His hands went to open up his bag, but his little man stopped him. "Wait!" he squeaks. "I want to give you mine first!" Matthew reached into his back pocket and pulled out the card. Gilbert read it aloud

"'To my dearest Gilbert, you are the biggest pain in the neck I've ever met. You are narcissistic and completely brain-dead it seems.' Damn, Mattie! It's Valentine's Day!" Gilbert whined. "It's sounds like you're dumping me!" Then his red eyes went wide. "You're not dumping me, right Mattie? Because I still love you and I don't wanna go back to living in my brother's base-"

"Will you finish the card, please?" Matthew groaned. Gilbert cleared his throat.

"'However, despite all the stupidity that's been brought into our relationship, you've always made me smile. Knowing my past, you must realize how much that means to me. Without you, I don't think I'd ever smile again. So thank you for being there and loving me the way you've loved me. Let's enjoy this Valentine's Day together, ok? And make it uber awesome and special! I love you, Gil! Signed, Mattie.'"

Gilbert was in tears by the time he finished reading. It was just like Mattie to remind him of the event that pushed them together in the first. Remembering it made him shiver in fury. The past is gone, Mattie was with him, and he was safe. His teary eyes looked Matthew. "I love you too, Mattie," He wrapped his arms around Mattie and pulled him for a sweet kiss. Moments like these made him wish that he could lock Matthew up with him and throw away the key.

"Ok! Wanna see my gift now?" Gilbert asked eagerly. For some reason, Matthew knew he would regret it if he gave him the ok. But, Gilbert had read his card. It was the least he could do for him. As soon as Matthew nodded, the white bag was shoved into his hands.

He reached inside and pulled out a...

A...

What in the hell was this?

"Uh, Gil?"

"Put it on! It'll look so cute on you!"

For no good reason at all, Gilbert decided to buy Matthew a pair of black cat ears for Valentine's Day. Was this surprising? Not in the least. Was this strange? Very much so. "Look! I bought myself bunny ears!" Gilbert exclaimed. Sure enough, when Matthew took a second look inside the bag, there they were. White rabbit ears. "Now, we'll be _way_ cuter than Feliciano and my idiot bruder when we see them at Alfred's party tonight! Victory for us!"

"There's no way I'm wearing these out in public!" Matthew said. His face went red just from the thought of it.

"I bought 'em, you wear 'em!" he growled, taking the rabbit ears from the bag and putting them on his head. "Aren't I adorable?"

"How much did you pay for these, anyway?"

Gilbert snickered to himself.

"Oh, just around fifty cents,"

"FIFTY CENTS?! You're acting as if you paid at least ten dollars," Matthew complained.

"YOU WILL WEAR THE DAMN THINGS BECAUSE IT'S YOUR VALENTINE'S DAY GIFT!"

"NO!" Gilbert frowned.

"Fine, I'll just have to force them on you."

"Gilbert... stay away from me! HELP ME!"

Matthew's screams and struggles were futile. Gilbert had him beat and Matthew knew it. He was going to wear those ridiculous ears in front of all his friends as they laugh at the two of them. If he didn't love Gilbert so much, he would've killed him for even trying. Well, let's be glad that isn't the case.

"GET OFF OF ME, GIL!"


	12. Day Eleven: Pajama Party, Please!

**_Day Eleven: Draw/Write your OTP wearing kigurumis_**

Matthew stared at Gilbert liked the man had grown a second head. He was proud to say that out of all the years they've been together, Gilbert had never looked _this_ ridiculous. The albino was wearing a bright Pikachu onesie. Yes, you read that right. In Gilbert's right hand he held a pink one with a kitten pattern. Just what was he planning right now? "Mattie," Gilbert said seriously (as serious as anyone could look wearing Pikachu pajamas). "Alfred invited us to a pajama party and he had the _nerve_ to say his jammies were cuter than ours!" Matthew sighed. He should've guessed that his elder brother had something to do with this. But... childish onesies? That was a new one, even for Alfred. "What does that have to do with me?" Matthew asked, already knowing the answer.

Gilbert gave his boyfriend a sly look. "We are going are to show douche noggle brother of yours that his jammies have nothing on ours! Are you with me, love?" he chants enthusiastically.

"No."

Gilbert's jaw dropped in shock as he watched his little lover walk away. He expected him to say no, but not that fast!

"Wait a minute, Mattie! Why don't we sit down and think about this for a second?" he asked anxiously.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I have worn kitty ears for you _in public_," he snapped at him. "Why do you insist of draining away what dignity I have left?"

That's when he did _it_. _It _consists of Gilbert poking out his bottom lip, glossing his bright red eyes with false tears, and whimpering pathetically. _Oh for the love of maple!_ Matthew cursed to himself. He knew he was no match for Gilbert's special _it_.

"Fine! I'll wear the stupid thing, just this once though!" he growled, snatching the pink garments away from him. He quickly walked to their bedroom to change, ignoring the shit-eating grin he was certain Gilbert was giving off.

"I love you, Mattie," Gilbert snickered.

"Leave me alone, Gil!"

**_Something short and sweet! I like it! And sorry I haven't been posting much! I had a whole document with all thirty days finished on it and... it got deleted... how that happened, I have no clue. So... SORRRY! *gives you Mattie's pancakes*_**


	13. Day Twelve: Maple Syrup

_**Day 12: Draw/Write your OTP making out**_

Maple syrup.

Nothing satisfied him more than the taste of it. The sensation was especially wonderful coming from the mouth of the one he loved the most. Moments like these make him wonder how he became lucky enough to be the one and only love in Matthew's. Moments when he'd have the little blonde sprawled out below him, their fingers entwined as he explored every inch of his mouth. The taste was addicting, as was the one who owned it. Gilbert was lucky alright, so damn lucky.

They broke the kiss and Gilbert whispered into Matthew's ear, "Can you cook us some pancakes for dinner?"

Matthew giggled, pressing his forehead against Gil's. "We just ate some for breakfast, Gil,"

"I don't care!" the other whined. "I want pancakes with maple syrup!" _I want to taste it in your mouth again!_ he stopped himself from saying. His boyfriend sighed. "Only if you help me out this time," he said, giving into Gilbert's sudden fascination with his favorite food.

"Deal, Mattie!" he says, face glowing in victory. "It's a definitely a deal!"

**_Sorry if it was too bad. I'm not used to doing make-out scenes… I'm a fluffy person! And these will get longer... eventually..._**


End file.
